


Together, let's breathe.

by starcrossed92



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Basically trope packed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yes Bellamy is a hufflepuff but honestly houses aren't important it's mainly bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed92/pseuds/starcrossed92
Summary: It’s no secret Bellamy and Clarke hate each other.Honestly, half the schools sick of their shit and the other half have a betting pool on their next public duelling match.Then there are people like Raven Reyes who keeps telling Bellamy that once they fuck it’ll be out their systems and they can stop pretending to hate each other.Bellamy hates it when Raven is right.___or the bellarke Hogwarts AU where it take's sometime to get it right.





	Together, let's breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> We all needed a Bellamy Hufflepuff Hogwarts AU in our lives so what better time to make one then @bellxmyblakes Birthday!  
> Happy Birthday my love!
> 
> Thanks to tracylorde for proofing this while i slept! 
> 
> I think i attempted to just fill this fic with tropes and obscure references(there's some Skam and TW see if you can catch it!) but i really do hope you enjoy it!

It’s no secret Bellamy and Clarke hate each other. 

Honestly, half the schools sick of their shit and the other half have a betting pool on their next public duelling match. 

Then there are people like Raven Reyes who keeps telling Bellamy that once they fuck it’ll be out their systems and they can stop pretending to hate each other. 

Bellamy hates it when Raven is right. 

* * *

 

He doesn’t remember how it starts. Most of his first year is a blur of yellow and black, writing letters to Octavia and throwing himself head first into the magical world. He’s was a good student. The best in his year. He remembers hearing about a Slytherin girl who was royal. A girl descended from two of the founders. But that’s about all. 

Second year is much the same. Adjusting still to the fact that this magical world is real and hasn’t thrown him out yet. Checking on Octavia. 

By third year he remember’s hating her from a distant. They share History of Magic together but the class requires minimum participation and Bellamy focuses on taking notes. 

Fourth year he comes up with the nickname "Princess". She’s popular with a friend base across all the houses. She and Miller even exchange nods occasionally. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs have more classes together so they spend more time in each others immediate presence. In Herbology they spend their time on other ends of the greenhouse but in flying lessons they clash full force. Bellamy takes to flying quickly but Clarke’s been flying for her entire life and it gives her an edge. Then they’re both selected for the Quidditch team and things escalate further. 

As a chaser Clarke flies in a squad with support but she’s obviously the lead. The one they follow. Bellamy’s the keeper. Alone and silent but vital to protect the teams efforts. He watches her fly towards him at top speed, the sun catching her hair, her face determined, body lithe on the broom and the Quaffle is suddenly speeding him past him. He hits it left, a lucky save, but Clarke doesn’t pull up quick enough and skids a bit to close to him. He glares at her and spits out “watch it Princess” before zooming under her at Madame Hooch whistle and heading back to the ground. 

He knows it hits the mark when she pulls a enraged face her nostrils flaring.  It’s all down hill from there. Indifference to each other they had rises to hate. 

Herbology ends early one day when Clarke trips Bellamy up and he drops Puffapods all over the floor of the Greenhouse. They both get disapproving looks from Professor McGonagall when Clarke walks in to the classroom followed by a dozen bats. Bellamy follows a second later with his nose just returning to normal. 

Within the year their hex battles have become notorious. He makes her paper glow Princess in Ancient Runes one day and Clarke transfigures his parrot into a feathery jock strap. 

“Clever Princess” he smirks, shaking his head at her, as McGonagall strides towards him fuming. 

* * *

By Fifth year their paths are bound together. 

They both become prefects. 

They don’t see each other that much. Once a month at prefect meetings. No more often. Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's don’t have any classes together this year so the tormenting each other in lessons stops. 

They get space. And they get room to grow. He still see’s her around with Raven and at Quidditch. They nod at each other when they pass in corridors. They stay on each others radar but below the surface. 

Bellamy expects this to continue in sixth year but when he gets a letter from the head boy which has the words “working together” he almost feels the change coming.  

She’s already there when he opens the door to the prefect compartment. 

Their eyes meet for a split second and Bellamy notices her hair is shorter and skin more tanned before he rips his eyes away and finds his seat. Roma, the other Hufflepuff prefect greets him, moving up to make room for him at the table. 

Bellamy focuses his attention anywhere but Clarke. When the Head Boy announces the new inter house patrolling initiative and Clarke’s name is read out along with his he glances over at her. _Fuck better house relationships for doing this to him_. Locking eyes for a second he tries to gauge her reaction. She looks over at him and they lock eyes for a second, he can’t quite read the reaction on her face but he see’s a blush on her cheeks before a 7th Year Prefect interrupts to ask a question about patrolling times and his attention is drawn elsewhere. 

* * *

3 Hours a week. That all the time they're required to spend together a week. 

Bellamy tells Miller once he makes it back to their compartment and glowers at him as the other boy almost laughs himself out of his seat. Raven chooses that moment to open the door and is followed in by Monty. Neither of them had been chosen as Prefect and Bellamy is sure it has _something_ to do with the illegal potions Monty can procure and the fact Raven keeps modifying muggle technology with…varying results. 

“have you hexed Miller already?” Raven asked dropping onto the bench next to Bellamy.

“not yet. “ Bellamy grumbled 

Miller composes himself enough to explain to Raven and Monty that Bellamy has to spend his free time with Clarke Griffin. Who he’s spent the last few years claiming to, at the very least, strongly dislike. Raven just rolls her eyes at him and changes the subject. She maintains they don't hate each other. 

Just need to clear the tension in the air.

* * *

Their first patrol isn’t as disastrous as Bellamy expects.

That isn’t to say it goes great but nobody gets cursed or even hexed which he counts as a win. 

It’s the first week of term so they don’t get any real trouble from First years who are to exhausted to bother sneaking out of bed.

It’s the Fourth years who attempt to sneak around the corridors. Bellamy can’t exactly say he never did it and he knows from hearing Finn Collins boast in the Hufflepuff common room that Clarke has been to a few of the underground parties. But now their job is to stop them. 

The first people they come across are a Gryffindor group of boys. They deal with them pretty fairly and send them back to their tower. 

It is awkward but they settle into a silence. It isn’t easy between the but they work as a team, both aware of the job they have to do and a common goal. 

From then on they fall into the routine pretty easily. 

Bellamy waits for Clarke at the top of the Corridor leading to the Slytherin common room. They walk around handing out detentions or taking house points when they can. But usually their patrols are quiet and drama free. They talk about their mutual friends occasionally. Quidditch too. Clarke talks about her near death misses with Ravens new modified laptop and the fact that they both recognise Miller and Monty are on the brink of something. 

Bellamy starts to wonder if Clarke doesn’t actually hate him. They still throw out the odd insult and comment but now instead of it leading to wands drawn in the middle of the corridor it leads to a affectionate eye roll. 

After the first term it becomes obvious that despite all the odd’s they’re actually friends. 

Bellamy finds that when they come back from break he’s missed their scheduled time together. They’re friends now and it bleeds out into the rest of their lives. They say 'Hello' to each other in their shared classes and share eye rolls across the table at Prefect meetings. They see each other in the library and share they table. When it’s Miller’s birthday Clarke pops over to the Hufflepuff table to wish him Happy Birthday and stays to watch him unwrap his gifts. 

Clarke even brings Bellamy a Christmas card, although she’s hexed it to sing out of tune Carols at him. 

When he picks her up for their first patrol of the New Year Clarke is beaming at him and Bellamy finds himself returning it just as big. 

“Hey” he greats and is surprised to find himself the next second wrapped in Clarke’s hug. 

“Hi” she replies in his ear. Bellamy squeezes her gently to him before letting go. Her hair tickles his face as she pulls back. “did you have a nice Christmas?” she asks awkwardly. 

“Erm yeah” Bellamy starts walking their usual path toward the great hall “it was mainly just Octavia and i honestly, but we have some muggle holiday traditions we do like watching old movies, so it was kinda nice.” 

“Is Octavia starting here next year?” she asks slightly tentatively. Bellamy get's it. She knows he’s at the least half and half and he knows she’s as pureblood as they come.  In the past it has almost been a bone of contention for Bellamy. She was born into this world and he had been pushed into unknowingly. Now he knows her though. He’s seen how she treats everyone. She’s looks after people. She docks more points from her own house then anyone else. Everyone knows her family has money but she’s never talked about it and never made an issue out of it. 

So when she asks about Octavia now. He know’s she’s asking because she’s interested. Not because she’s trying to figure out his families blood line. 

“Yeah, she should be. She’s been accidentally destroying things with magic since the age of 5 so it’s a safe bet.” he answers smiling fondly from the momories of Octavia. Clarke laughs. 

“Please tell me you’ve seen Love Actually? Every time i bring it up as a ‘Classic Christmas movie’ and explain it Raven looks at me like I’m mad!” 

“Yes, but I’m surprised you have” he responds looking at her a little confused. 

“oh em my dad was half muggle so I use to watch things like that with him all the time. I still watch it every year.” She replies shyly, keeping her eyes straight ahead. 

The tone of her voice makes it obvious her Dad is dead. He suspects it isn’t something she likes talking about judging by the way she won’t meet his eye so he doesn’t bring it up. 

“don’t you think they guy dropping the signs is a bit creepy? Octavia loves him.” he tries. Clarke turns to him then and he doesn’t miss the relief that crosses her face then before she joins in with his topic. 

From then on Bellamy can’t deny that they’re friends. He looks forward to meeting up with her. Now they seem to have stepped over the line from comfortable aquatience to true friend and Bellamy see’s how well they fit together.  

* * *

 

It takes him by surprise after a the first Quidditch game of the season.

Traditionally this is when the biggest party of the year happens. It’s manly for Sixeth and Seventh years so most of their friends are there so it’s bound to be a fun night.

The prefects are given the night off and the teachers place Silencio charms on their doors. This year they’ve managed to secure a dungeon classroom big enough for everyone. The Hufflepuffs, Bellamy included, have managed to supply enough butterbear and fire whiskey(as well as some muggle spirits) that everyone is tipsy at least. The Ravenclaws have managed to conjure up a Jukebox from nowhere and it sits in the room playing out a shuffle of songs. Bellamy isn’t sure what the Slytherin's have brought to the table until Clarke walks in followed by a few other students carrying games. There’s a beer pong table being floated in and a weird sheet of paper which Bellamy assume’s is pin the tale of the Hippogriff.

Clarke see’s him and Miller standing in the corner and makes a bee line to them. 

“Help me beat Raven and Monty at beer pong?” she asks. Bellamy looks at Miller who waves him off. 

“after you Princess” he gestures. 

Obviously they beat Raven and Monty. For all their Ravenclaw smarts and Raven’s vicious cheating they win hands down. Clarke hugs him after and maybe that should have been his first clue but he just hugs her back and gives Raven the finger. 

They spend the rest of the night together. Laughing and joking with their friends who it turns out are all friends anyway. It’s just Bellamy and Clarke they’ve been waiting for. 

There’s one particularly memorable part of the night when Miller sings along energetically to Taylor Swift’s 22. Clarke leans back into Bellamy as she laughs and Bellamy feels her warmth against his chest. He chuckles into her hair and rests his hand on her hip. 

Eventually they call it a night, slightly earlier then everyone else but when Bellamy yawns Clarke offers to walk him back and he’s beginning to find he can’t say no to this girl. 

“that was fun” she offered as they strolled up the empty corridor. 

“I was beginning to thing you didn’t know what that was Princess” he joked shoving her gently with his elbow. 

“unlike you who seems to be the grumpiest Hufflepuff Hogwarts has ever seen i know how to have fun.” She shoves him back but keeps ahold of the top of his arm and uses it as leverage to pull herself closer to his side. 

They go to turn the corner but Clarke pauses. Bellamy turns to check on her but Clarke's stood still looking at him . 

They lean in together and it's only when their lips meet Bellamy realises for just how long he's been wanting to do this. His lips move against hers quickly. She's warm and it doesn't take long until they've built up a rhythm. 

She backs them up to the closest door and pulls back quickly to check it's empty. He follows her in hands on her hips and mouthing at her collar bone. 

She takes out her wand and waves it at the door. 

Bellamy hears the lock click shut.

 

* * *

 

It's not a onetime thing. Their patrols are the same. They do their job, but afterwards they find the closest empty disused classroom or supply cupboard and make use of it. 

They make out a lot. Bellamy’s not exactly an innocent guy, he dated Gina for a while last year and Roma last summer but the way Clarke kisses does something to him. Sometimes he’s happy enough just to pull her into his lap and kiss her neck mumbling jokes or comments that makes her laugh. Sometimes he’s happy for her to take the lead, push him down onto the best flat surface and let her straddle him, skirt around her waist. 

It’s not long before they both start seeking each other out outside of their normal prefect hours. After History of Magic. Before dinner. That onetime in the library’s section on Troll Biographies. It bleeds into their actual lives as well, now all their friends know each other and get along it’s just natural to start hanging out together. 

Miller drags Bellamy along to the next Hogsmede trip and when they arrive he see’s Monty, Raven, Miller, Harper, Murphy and even Monroe gathered around a table right next to the fire. Bellamy smiles at them all at waves awkwardly and slides into a free seat. 

They spend time just chatting and adjusting to suddenly being a large group but in no time they’re all ready to leave and take a look around Hogsmede.

Clarke finds her way to Bellamy’s side as they all walk down the high street stopping occasionally to look in windows or pick up supplies in shops. It’s a chilly day and they’re both wrapped up in scarfs and gloves but the sun is out and the weather seems, for once, not to be threatening to rain so they enjoy the time outside. 

Raven and Monty dissapear into the Hog’s Head and the rest of the group dissapear into  Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to stock up. Bellamy hangs back outside and Clarke stay’s with him, seemingly more interested in  Gladrags Wizardwear then checking out the new Quill range.

Bellamy stays where he is keeping an eye on the door of the Hog’s Head in case Raven decides to start a fight again when he feels Clarke’s eyes on him. She’s walking back over to where he’s stood smiling gently at him. He can read her more easily now. Know’s what she’s thinking and why she’s thinking it. It’s never been that hard for him, he’s understood Clarke’s emotions long before they where friends, used it to push her button. Now he uses it to check she’s okay. 

“What?” he asks trying not to smile back at her. She reaches him and shrugs her shoulders. 

“This is just nice. We get to hang out with everyone else and i get to see you in muggle clothes.” she finishes off eyeing him up and down. She reaches forward and pulls on the end of the drawstring around his neck “who knew you owned a _hoodie_ Blake.” 

Bellamy shakes his head and swats her hand away. 

“I could say the same about you. You should wear those skinny jeans more often.” She blushes when she notices where his eyes are resting as if he hasn’t been up close and personal with every part of her body. “but yeah. it’s fun” he finishes. 

“So you wouldn’t mind if we did it more often then?” she asks slightly hesitantly, the flirtation from a second ago gone. 

“no, it’s good” he answers, she looks up expecting more from him. “are you okay with it? with us not just….” he gestures vaguely unsure of the right word to use. 

“yes!” she replies quickly “yeah, i mean i enjoy this. Us. And i enjoy us hanging out together like this. But…i just….i just don’t want anything to get in the way.” 

Bellamy takes sometime to process her statement. She doesn’t want to tell anyone about whatever they’re doing. And he gets it. He really does. She doesn’t want to put pressure on anyone. Their…whatever they are doing is new enough and sometimes tentative. They don’t even have a word for it. Their friends still eye them with worry as if they think they’re going to explode at one another again. 

“you want to keep it quiet?” he questions finally. She just nods and reaches for his hand and squeezes. 

“it’s not that i don’t like you Bellamy. I do. You know i do.”  He links their fingers and rubs his thumb across her knuckles. 

“so we just do what we’ve been doing?” 

“yeah?” she asks but she’s smiling at him. Bellamy isn’t 100% sold on the idea but she looks relived so he nods. He doesn’t have a problem with what they’re doing now and honestly it’s a good call because he’s not sure he could take Murphy’s gloating that he’s dating the _Pure Blood Princess_. So he agrees. 

She looks at him a long while trying to read his face and gauge his reaction. She leans in fast and presses her lips to the corner of his lips and pulls back just as quickly. 

Before Bellamy can comment Monty comes half jogging half walking over to them. Clarke drops Bellamy’s hand quickly. 

“Raven hexed Mundungus” he shouts over to them. 

They lock eyes for a split second, exchanging exasperated looks, before heading towards the open door. 

* * *

As the year moves on they stay in a kind of limbo. 

They keep up their patrols, they keep having sex when they find the chance. The  biggest change is the time they spend together with their friends. It’s more common then not for them all to spend the sunny weekends on the grass next to the lake watching the ducks swim past and just enjoying their down time.  Their friends seem to adjust quickly to Clarke and Bellamy’s friendship and quickly forget about their duelling matches. 

When end of year exams approach it hits Bellamy that maybe this is it. Each time he touches Clarke, each time they find a moment between exams and studying to find time together it could be the last time. 

He thinks she feels it too by the way she grabs at him. The way she runs her hands through his hair and down his arms slowly. They sometime study together in the library or in the great hall, spreading books across the table and disappearing for hours at a time. 

They’re both smart and quick witted they work well together. Keeping each other in check and working on notes together. Before, when their friends were around Bellamy and Clarke didn’t really touch but now Clarke slides her hand onto his knee under the table and leans into his side subtly. Bellamy embraces the touches and gives her the comfort she’s looking for more focused on getting through exam stress then if their friends notice. 

The last day of term is a mixture of emotions. 

Bellamy is looking forward to going home, finally seeing Octavia again and getting the summer off. He also feels the uncertainty in the air between Clarke and him. They haven’t had a chance to talk and every effort he makes to get her alone is thwarted by one or another of their friends. 

They’re on the Hogwarts express before they know it. Their compartment is full of people as well as people walking in and out. Bellamy manages to shuffle round so he’s sitting next to Clarke for the final stretch home. 

“it’s been a busy year.” he mumbles into her ear. She shifts gently in her seat so she’s angled with her back in the crook of his arm. It’s less obvious then it seems, to everyone else it just looks like she’s turned her body to the centre of the compartment to see everyone, Bellamy’s leaning back and his arm is thrown over the head rests. It seems a casual position between friends. The warmth from her body seeps into Bellamy’s side and he resists the urge to drop his arm across her shoulder. 

“it has.” she agrees “but fun, right?” Bellamy smirks at her well chosen words. 

“right” he agrees “i’ll see you next year though?” he asks. It’s casual and about all Bellamy can ask without being to obvious but he hopes she knows what it means. 

“Next year.” she agrees. They get pulled into conversation by Harper after that and spend the rest of the time home laughing and just enjoying the final moments of the school year. 

When they’re pulling up to the Station Clarke hugs everyone goodbye before leaving. She get’s to Bellamy last of course and hugs him tightly. He can feel her lip on his neck and he tugs her as close as he can before pulling back finally. 

They smile at each other one last time before she jumps of the train to find her mum and Bellamy goes in the opposite direction looking for his mum and Octavia in the crowd. 

* * *

Bellamy hasn’t seen Clarke since the end of 6th Year. 

He spent the first 2 weeks of summer debating writing to her but he decides against it. Instead he focuses on Octavia. She get’s her letter halfway through summer, just like he knew she would. Bellamy’s mum is…he loves his mum and she loves him but sometimes it’s hard. He’s taken care of Octavia most of his life and leaving her was harder then Bellamy cares to admit. At the end of the day all he want’s to do is protect her and that’s hard from hundreds of miles away. His mum gives him the money to take Octavia to Diagon Alley and enough to get a few new things for himself. 

He should have expected to see her there really. The way fate or _something_ keeps throwing them together. The odd’s of seeing her were so low Bellamy didn’t even think about it but when he see’s a head of golden hair he knows it’s her. 

He’s waiting outside Florish and Blots for Octavia to finish looking at Quidditch supplies when he spots her. He considers hiding for a second but then she spots him. Her eyes go wide and he can see her suck in a breath from here. 

She turns to the women she’s with and tells her something quickly, she makes a beeline towards him, just before she get’s to him though Octaiva appears again and Bellamy freezes. Logically he knows Octavia was likely to meet Clarke at some point but he wasn’t prepared for it to happen now. 

Octavia chats a mile a minute about the new book they have to have for Care of Magical Creatures classes. 

Clarke appears at his side just as Octavia finishes up talking about Hagrids last magical book, apparently she’s heard it almost killed Harry Potter in the Leaky Cauldron.

“Apparently this year’s isn’t that bad.” Clarke interjects smiling at Octavia warmly “but it will Hex you if you don’t open it often enough. Hey.” she greets looking over to Bellamy. 

“Hi” he replies a bit stiffly. Octavia doesn’t seem to mind though, she asks Clarke if it’s true and what house she’s in and what year she’s in. 

“ohhhhhh” Octavia chants out when she finally finds out her name “Clarke. Didn’t you throw a book at my brothers head once?” 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and shoots Octavia a stern look but Clarke just laughs. 

“yeah i’d forgotten about that! It was his book actually. I probably owe you a new one?” She asks. Bellamy relaxes slightly when she looks at him and just shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it Princess.” he replies gently. They hear Clarke’s name being called across Diagon Alley and Clarke begins to back away. 

“See you in September” she waves at both of them then disappears quickly towards her mum. 

* * *

September comes quickly and before Bellamy knows it he’s back on the Hogwarts express. Octavia knows more people then Bellamy did, since once his letter came their mum couldn’t hide the magical world from them any more.  She quickly disappears from Bellamy’s side in favour of people her own age and Bellamy heads up the train looking for his friends. 

He finds Miller and Murphy first and stay’s with them until the train sets off. Eventually Monty and Raven find them and Bellamy knows Clarke won’t be far behind. 

She walks into the compartment minutes later. Newly cropped hair with a line of pink faded in it. She greets them all enthusiastically and drops into a seat opposite Bellamy. They all catch up, although it seems like Bellamy and Clarke have been the only one's not talking, since everyone's talking about Miller and Monty's hookup. Eventually it’s time for them to go to the Prefects meeting so they walk the length of the train together. 

“You okay?” she inquires when she realises he’s going to maintain his silence. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” he replies peering in the compartments they pass.

“are you stressed about your sister?” Bellamy turns to Clarke ready to deny it, she just raises an eyebrow at him as though daring him to try. 

“I guess.” he pauses to tell a bunch of 4th years to watch their chocolate frogs from escaping. “ it’s just new to have her near me and not be able to keep an eye on her. Even if she’s in the same house.” he finishes. 

“It can’t be easy. She’s your sister.” She supplies following him up the corridor. They’re the first one’s to arrive for the prefect’s meeting so they sit next to each other at the table. 

“Yeah, it’s always been more then that though. My sister, my responsibility.” he echo his mum’s words. 

“You have to try at let her go Bellamy. At least you’ll be around for her first year. She can always come to you if she has problems.” Bellamy just sighs and nods. It’s weird to talk about his sister in so much detail again. He doesn’t know where he stands with Clarke now. It’s obvious that they’re still friends and she still wants to talk to him but Bellamy’s unsure of the rest. 

Before he gets a chance to bring it up though Kevin, the new Head Boy who has a long nose and pompous walk, enters followed by the new prefects. 

Although the inter house patrols were a success last year. This year they are going to have a rotation of partners so the ‘team’ get’s to know each other. Bellamy meets Clarke’s eyes and see’s the look of disappointment cross her face. 

* * *

Bellamy is at the Hufflepuff table waiting for Octavia’s name to be called for sorting. She’s Blake like him so she’s the 2nd person up.  He feels more nervous then Octavia looks and is stretched up in his seat to get the best view despite being taller then most people there. 

“Gryffindor!” Is called across the hall a split second later and the crimson table burst into applause. Bellamy smiles and claps along. Octavia skips down the isle towards him and hugs him from behind before crossing to an open seat to be welcomed by her new house. 

Bellamy let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He see’s Clarke across the room clapping for his sister but smiling directly at him.

* * *

Honestly Bellamy is prepared for any eventuality between Clarke and him but he never see’s her by himself. The winter terms starts busier then usual with more career guidance and aptitude tests. Without their Prefect patrols they have no real reason to spend time alone. 

He finds her one morning at the Hufflepuff table next to Miller and a brochure of Post-Hogwarts medical training. It makes sense. Her mums a doctor and she wants to be one and Miller’s always been interested in…well weird stuff. Monty’s there too and Bellamy slides in across from him and next to Clarke. 

She passes him the Porridge bowl so he can help himself and he nods sleepily at her rubbing his eyes. Her knee hits his underneath the table and the spark that runs through his body is enough to wake him up. 

She pulls back just as quickly and Bellamy wonders if he was imagining it. 

* * *

They act like nothing has changed between them, Bellamy almost fools himself into thinking that it never happened. That they never spent hours wrapped up together. They never kissed. Bellamy never ran his hands up Clarke’s thighs. That he never worked his way down her body, worshipping as he went, 

He decides to bring it up on the first Hogsmede trip of the year. It’s October so the town is decorated for Halloween and autumn colours follow them around the town. 

Their friends have abandoned them to raid Weasley Wizard Wheezes and the two of them head to the Three Broomsticks to claim a table before it get’s to busy. Bellamy falls into a chair and decides to bring it up while they’re finally alone. 

“Who would have though Murphy would still be allowed in Wizard Wheezes?” he jokes. Clarke laughs.

“I’d be more worried about Raven if i where them.” There’s an awkward pause after that a tension fills the air. 

“We haven’t see each other alone really.” he supplies 

“No.We haven’t.” Clarke responds looking over to meet his eyes “every time i go to talk to you someone’s always there” 

“Who would have thought I’d miss Prefect rounds with you?” he asks leaning towards her. Clarke smiles.

“You miss rounds?” Clarke teases brushing her hair behind her ear. Bellamy smirks at her and shakes his head. 

“I miss what came after more” he flirts back.

She watches him through he eyelashes smiling at him, Bellamy meets her stare with his own and the tension in the room intensifies. The connection they felt before isn’t lost and Bellamy finds that the time spent apart from Clarke only made him want to be with her more. There’s something between them. Bellamy’s sure Clarke feels it to the way she’s looking at him hasn’t changed from last year. He see’s her eyes darken and notices she’s leaned forward and shifted in her seat. 

The moments interrupted before anything can happen when Raven drops a bag of Stink bombs infront of them and their conversation is cut short yet again. 

* * *

 

They start fighting again. Nothing big. Little snaps here and there. Bellamy feels the tension in the air. Feels the spark between them. Before that spark was something else, something unspoken in the air that they'd try and figure out behind locked doors. They aren't doing that now and the fire between them needs to be let out.

He doesn’t think about how they got here but he realises this is not what he wants to happen. He doesn’t want to go backwards with Clarke. 

Clarke snaps at Bellamy’s mistake in Astronomy. Bellamy in return snaps over breakfast the next morning that Clarke’s positions essay had been copied direct from the book. 

None of it’s really true. But it’s still happening. 

They goad each other into fights and they press each others buttons. They create an awkward tension to fill the gaps. 

Miller bring it up to him at one point. Asking if they’d had a fight. Bellamy denies everything but he knows Miller’s doesn't believe him. He decided to wait till after christmas. Hoping that some of the tension will dissipate. 

It doesn't. Halfway through his first prefect report of the year. Clarke rolls her eyes and Bellamy decides he’s had enough. 

* * *

After their first shard Ancient Runes class of the New Year Bellamy grabs Clarke’s wrist as she leaves the classroom and pulls her along into the empty storeroom at the end of the corridor. 

“what the fuck?” Clarke asks shaking her wrist from Bellamy’s grip and looking at him furiously. 

“I thought we were getting along”

“Well when you pull me into supply rooms by the fucking wrist we don’t.” She grinds out. 

“I’m sorry” he acquiesces “but what the hell has happened to us? We where fine.” he challenges again. The anger leaves Clarke’s face and she drops the tension from her shoulders. 

"We were" she admits gently "at least...I thought we were. I don't know what happened" 

"I shouldn't have brought up what happened last year" Bellamy tries. They were fine before the moment in the Three Broomsticks. Maybe he should have left it all alone. 

"That wasn't the problem. We got along better after..." Clarke trails off and tries again “we were friend. We were better friends when we were sleeping together.” Bellamy seems to catch her train of thought. 

"So what we keep fucking and hope it stops us fighting?" Clarke laughs but Bellamy doesn't watching her face closely. She seems serious. Seem’s like she actually thinks it would work. 

“Bellamy look. I want to….i don’t want to keep fighting and i miss…i miss last year.” she fills in. "we keep fighting because we need to release whatever this is." she tells him gesturing between them. There’s a long moment when neither say’s anything. Clarke’s obviously trying to read Bellamy’s face closely and after a minute she steps forward.

"So what if we did?" She asks

Bellamy tilts his head still unsure.  "I want to get along with you Clarke."

"Me too." She pauses dropping her books onto the box next to her "and it's not as if last time wasn't enjoyable" 

"It had it merits" Bellamy smirked moving in on her and placing his hand on her hips. The contact spurs her on and she wraps her arms around his neck and push her body up against his and Bellamy moves down towards her lips. 

The second his mouth touches her’s it’s like they’ve never been apart. He remembers what makes her moan and she remembers he loves the feeling of her nails raking down his back. The stumble back to the wide window ledge at the side of the room and Clarke hops up wrapping both of her legs around Bellamy’s waist. 

Before he knows it she’s pulled off his own jumper and her’s is halfway undone. He breaks the kiss and works the buttons on his shirt as she pulls down her tights. He ducks back in, crowding over her and mouthing at her neck. 

“Bellamy” she urges and reaches for his trouser button. He covers her mouth again with his and it’s electrifying. Clarke sighs into his mouth as Bellamy strokes up and down her thighs. 

She feels his open her legs further to him and smiles into her mouth. Clarke must feel it because she nips at his lips. Nothing ever feels as good as this. He can feel himself hard on her leg and her hands move further down and cup him through his trousers.

“you need to take these off” Clarke pants eventually. When they rid him of his trousers and Clarke grasps him firmly and strokes upwards he groans. 

She shifts forward and lets go of him using his hard to hull him down for another deep kiss. 

He pushes into her slowly and they both take a moment to adjust and relish the feeling again. 

“Fuck” Bellamy gasps out. She’s hot and slick and feels so fucking good that Bellamy is infatuated with her. The whimper she lets out as Bellamy starts moving inside of her. 

They hit an angle and it must feel good for her because she lets on a stuttered moan and she pants. Bellamy moves faster and Clarke responds with equal enthusiasum running her nails down his back. He moves one hand from the back of her head to her clit. It’s a short moment later and she’s shaking and coming apart around him. He slows down and lets he recover slightly. She grips the back of his shoulder and he can feel her breath coming hard. 

He thrusts hard again and leans down to meet her for a kiss. 

Neither of their breaths are coming out even and Bellamy can feel her grip tightening again on his arms. 

“Bellamy” she repeats over as he moves forward and back faster. He keeps moving like that pulling her leg higher and that does something before her. He mouth shoots open and she gasps hard. When she comes around him for the second time and Bellamy lets go pushing deep and coming inside her. She moves his face to her kissing him hard as they both enjoy the last ripples of their orgasm.

* * *

History repeats itself. 

Truthfully this time Bellamy is a bit more aware of whats happening. Last year he just enjoyed himself and enjoyed just being with Clarke and learning about her. This time he realises that he loves having Clarke in his life and he loves being with her. But he doesn’t want to settle. 

Pushing up against the stone wall behind a statue of armour Bellamy kisses Clarke. They have about 2 hours before they leave for the Summer Break and this is their goodbye. Their last one. They aren’t coming back to Hogwarts, they won’t be able to carry this on. They both feel it. Clarke kisses are sloppy and intense she’s messed up his hair by combing her hand through it so often. 

“mmm Clarke” he gets out and pushes her away. 

“what?” she asks pulling back keeping her hands looped around his neck. Now that it comes down to it Bellamy’s unsure of what to say. 

“what are we doing?” he asks, Bellamy see’s the shock in Clarke’s face and quickly clarifies “not that i want to stop but..” he trails off and Clarke rubs the back of his neck in reassurance. “We’re just repeating last year.”   

“you want to stop?” She asks gently. 

“no” he answers truthfully

“but we’re leaving” she tries again. He nods and leans into her shoulder head resting there lightly. He can hear the gears in her head turning and working hard. They’ve never talked about having more. Never talked about what that could mean for them. 

“How long does your first Auror camp last?” she asks finally. She knows he’s going straight to work. There’s no time for them to work something out really. No time to work out what they are and what they’ll do once they leave the castle. 

“4 months” he answers. She sigh deeply. 

“i’ll be at St Mungo’s by then.” she tells him running her thumb across his cheek. 

“what do you want Clarke?” he asks finally. She throws her head back and takes a deep breath. 

“I want you. But…4 months Bellamy” 

“What’s another 4 months Princess?” he half jokes. She half laughs and leans up to kiss him. It’s calm and gently. Clarke lips press against his and Bellamy let’s himself enjoy it, he kisses her back and moves into her. 

The train ride home is a subdued, they try and enjoy themselves and bring up memories from the last 7 years. Monty brings up the legendary staircase duel between Bellamy and Clarke. They laugh along now feeling embarrassed at the ridiculousness of it. 

Clarke grabs Bellamy’s hand and doesn’t let go until they pull into Kings Cross. 

* * *

 

Bellamy finishes his first live raid with a gash on his cheek and a broken rib. The raid had been more of a challenge then they’d thought and everyone had come off a bit more worse for wear. 

The department head sent Bellamy and a few others to St Mungo’s to get checked over. 

Bellamy meet’s her eyes as soon as the primary healer steps away. It’s been just under 4 months and apart from a few letters he’s had no contact with Clarke. Hasn’t see her or really talked to her. It’s been hard and long but when Bellamy see’s Clarke, hair tied back and white scrubs it doesn’t matter. All the feelings that have built up over 2 years have come back.

Clarke slips into his cubicle and draws the curtain behind her. 

She breathes deeply for a second eyes giving him the once over and checking over his injuries. He must pass her test because she relaxes and seems to remember herself. 

“Bellamy” she steps forward. Bellamy whose sitting sideways on the bed, legs hanging over the side. 

“Clarke, hey” he greets back shuffling into a more comfortable position. Clarke waits until he’s finished until she carries on. 

“I’m glad you’re okay” she declares quickly and Bellamy nods and smiles dropping his head down. 

“me too” he echo’s. 

“I’ve missed you” she tells him, Bellamy reaches for her without hesitation. 

He takes her hand and pulls her into the gap between him legs. She cups his face in between her hands and strokes the side of his face with her thumbs. 

“I’ve missed you too” he answers leaning into her touch and soaking in the warmth from her touch. 

They stay like that for a while before Clarke finally leans in to kiss him. She’s gentle and tender. Does’t press to hard worried for his still healing cut. 

“I finish in 10 minutes if you can wait i’ll get you discharged?” she asks. 

“What’s another 10 minutes for you Princess? “ Bellamy jokes smiling up at her.

Clarke snorts out a laugh too and leans down to kiss him again. She leans into him fully and opens her mouth to kiss him deeply. Workplace propriety be dammed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!   
> Find me on tumblr [Flawlessbanshee](www.flawlessbanshee.tumblr.com)


End file.
